


And at the last light of the sun

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Child Soldiers, Fear, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Tommy is a kid and we need to remember that, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Tommy wasn’t ready. He would never be ready. But he had to go now. He wasn’t nervous or so he told himself.————Dreamteam SMP WarTommy’s POV right before Wilbur and his meeting.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Spot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	And at the last light of the sun

He wasn’t nervous. 

Not like he was the first time that Wilbur had called him to his office.

He could still feel his heart pounding in his chest as his footsteps echoed in the stone hall, however. His voice was hoarse and his throat was dry as well. But his heart was racing due to adrenaline and his voice was hoarse from shouting. He didn’t know why Wilbur wanted him in his office- unless it was to explain things to him. Why Wilbur had brought George back, even if he didn’t know about the original plan. Didn’t he trust Tommy? 

Of course he did. Who wouldn’t that the Great Tommyinnit?

This thought invoked a laugh from him. It was a little colder than it normally would be and it was quieter too. Eret didn’t. Eret didn’t trust any of them enough for this plan, whatever if might be. He didn’t even tell Wilbur. Dream and Sapnap- before the war, that is. Now, none of the L’manbergians would trust them and the feelings were reciprocated.- didn’t trust any of them to even have a separate part of the SMP. They didn’t have to bring war on it. But they did and it was in the past now.

Still, he was Wilbur’s second-in-command. Wilbur would tell Tommy the plan if he knew. His pace slowed as he thought about it. Would he? Would Wilbur have actually told him what had happened? What they were going to do? Tommy was beginning to doubt that. 

Tubbo always mentioned that Wilbur was probably under a lot of pressure and Tommy believed his best friend. Tubbo was always smart like that. But couldn’t they see that he was under pressure too? He had to make choices that might be wrong in the future, try to hurt people that could have been friends if things had worked out differently. They always thought that Tommy was the leader, the brawn of the pair of them- Tommy and Tubbo. The brawn and the brain. But he was smart too. Maybe not as good with reason as Tubbo was, but it evened out because he was smart in other ways. They claimed that he was the angry of the two, but that wasn’t true. Tubbo was just as angry, as hurt as he was, but his best friend had a better hold on his emotions sometimes. He had a stronger filter on what he said too, unlike Tommy.

That was probably why they were such good friends, brothers, almost. They evened each other out and yet still had enough in common that they did a lot together.

Tommy hadn’t known how close he had gotten to Wilbur’s door until he looked up from when he had been looking at his feet and it had only been a foot or two from him. Oh. That was too quick, almost.

Tommy cared about Wilbur like one would normally care for an older brother- he really did. But, he could never forget that Wilbur was also his leader. It just added an extra layer of distance between the pair that hadn’t been there before the war. Before Wilbur truly fell into the role as their commander and took on the role leading L’manberg. Before it just felt like a job. But now it felt like it was his life. Like he would always be the one level above Tommy and the rest of L’manberg. 

Like he would always be so much better than them.

And that hurt, whether Tommy wanted it too or not. 

The door was still in front of him. Tall, imposing and made from heavy oak wood.

It didn’t used to have a door. Let alone one as solid as the ones that it used now. They were hard and, for the most part, hard to burn through with just an arrow. Even if it was a fire arrow. Tommy could remember people- he hadn’t seen them, not really, but he could remember that mask and those whites and black glasses and the white hairband easily.- had looted and burned Tubbo’s home. Mentioning it still made Tommy angry. He should have helped his best friend more than he did.

His hand was shaking as he raised it to the mighty oak door.

It took him a second to collecting himself and to stop the quivers as Tommy finally knocked on the door.

Another stilled second. A sharp breath from Tommy.

A voice. Familiar and warm, but still unusually distanced. Wilbur’s voice.

It was a common occurrence for Tommy to just barge in, before the war.

It was different now. He had stopped.

“Come in.”

He had to go now or he could never be ready.

With a creak and a strong shove, the door slowly opened and the sixteen year old stepped inside the familiar room.


End file.
